The Dark Eilatrope
by Ally the Eliatrope
Summary: Hey this is my First story about Ally Perkins an ophane who is friends with yugo and goes on the adventer with them and try to save the world. Ally is a young girl who is very shy and doesnt make many friend but well get side tracked easly
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer I don't own Wakfu only Ally

Hello my name is Ally Perkins well not really that was my name before my parents died. I had no brothers or sisters just me, mommy and daddy I was moved into an orphanage near an inn that's where I meet my first and only friend Yugo and dad I asked if I could work there [because I needed the money] Yugo put in a good word for me and I got the job ive been working the ever sense I am a 12 years old I have a purple shirt, dark blue pants and some sandals as well as a black hat that covers the back of my head to my waist I was told that I had that hat when I was found on the steps of the orphanage

I have short hair that covers one of my blue eyes this is my adventure

Ally -" Hey may I work today sir" Alibird nodded " thanks sir " Alibird lifted his hand and put it on her shoulder

Alibird- "you don't need to call me sir Ally" Ally looked at him

Ally - "It was the way I was raised" she ran into the kitten were Yugo he was cooking the steak

Ally – " hey Yugo "Ally startled Yugo making him drop the steak " No " Ally shot a black portal somehow " Wow " Yugo staered for a second but went back to work were of course he dropped somemore stuff where he shot a portal and it all went in

Yugo – "cool" he did it again and it all came out and it broke all over the ground

Ally - maybe I can She shot a portal and it land on a plate " I did it "

Alibird - " you too ok"

Ally and Yugo – " were ok"

There was a smash

? – pretty

? – No you idiot Destroy

Ally And Yugo ran to the Dining room to see a giant with 3 eyes ancking

Ally – " lets go Yugo " Ally made a portal under one of his feet and one on his head so he hit him after that Yugo hit him in the head then ripped his eye out. The eyebecame a sword and the giant became a iop with red hair

The Iop – hello my name is sir percivle and your sevice

Yugo - " hello my name is Yugo and that's Ally" Ally waved hi and grabed the sword and returned it

Sir P – " Rublex " He startto hit it in the eye when he Fell asleep

\|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Hey guys Im Ally and I hope you like it please comment like and Faverote For Pizza Please

Yugo - if I could I would

Ally – thanks yugo

Sir P – I will too

Ally – giggles


	2. Chapter 2

IM BACK EVERYONE PRAZE ME no im kidding but im back

Sorry for not updating but im having some problems so yeah TO THE STORY

Ally-so the sword has a name?

Rublex- Yes I have a name its rublex

Ally-cool

Rublex-Thanks?

'Nobody is nice to a ShuShu'

Slowly the iop woke up

Ally-hello sir.

Yugo-Hey Whats that?!

Sir P- that's what I wanted to tell you about. Those creatures attacked two other towns.

He started to attack them with Rublex

Grul-Lets go

Grul then started to smash them with his shovel

Alibird-ahh

We all turned to see alibird as a shrub

Ally reached over and covered Yugos ears

Ally-Shit

Ally removed her hands from yugos ears

Sir P-They are from the forbidden Forest

Ally- there may be a cure

Ally' I must stay happy …for Yugos sake'

{Lets do the time warp again oh wrong time im sorry[Walks out]}

in the forest

Ally snuck up on Yugo and put two portal one above him and one below

She smiled at yugos antics

When a scream was Ally was first to see what happened to see a girl with green hair and one with blonde being attacked

Ally put a portal at the one where the blonde is one behind here above Pervedl is casing here to fall in his arms and Yugo rescued the other woman

Amalia-My name is Amalia she is Evenglen

Evenglen-Let me go Iop

Yugo explained everything to them

Amaila-Oh my!

{Im BACK OH NO NO NOOO}

They got to the clearing with dead trees

Amaila- oh no the tree's

Ally- hey look OUT!

Slowly tree hands grabed Amalia then 5 trees started to attack them

Ally made a portal and speed up avanglens arrow and killed it the others did there own attacks then Amaila did something when the tree gained some color. When the hand came down Amalia and the animals picked us all up and went home.

Alibird was touched by the animals and turned back to normal.

Alibird- Yugo You must go find you real family and Ally you must go with him

Ally nodded

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Ally-Hey Guys im back and well try to update normal from now on BroFist


End file.
